


Consolation Prize

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, Dystopia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape doesn't want the prize the Dark Lord has in mind.





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [grangersnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: "Please, pick me."

“…Therefore, as much as it pains me to give up my prize, I would offer you the Boy-Who-Lost as a reward.”   
  
Severus inhaled sharply; the _last_ thing he wanted was _Potter_  — but one didn’t refuse a gift from the Dark Lord if one wanted to stay in favor. And alive.  
  
Then, across the room, he spotted a familiar pair of brown eyes watching him, clearly pleading ‘ _please save me, please pick me._ ’ She was crouched behind the Lestranges, and was, he realized, the solution to his quandary.   
  
“My Lord, you are extremely generous, but respectfully, I would prefer a female….”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
